References to various of vitamin D derivatives are extant in the patent and other literature. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,565,924 directed to 25-hydroxycholecalciferol; 3,697,559 directed to 1,25-dihydroxy-cholecalciferol; 3,741,996 directed to 1.alpha.-hydroxycholecalciferol; 3,907,843 directed to 1.alpha.-hydroxyergocalciferol; 3,715,374 directed to 24,25-dihydroxy-cholecalciferol; 3,739,991 directed to 25,26-dihydroxy-cholecalciferol; 3,786,062 directed to 22-dehydro-25-hydroxycholecalciferol; 3,847,955 directed to 1,24,25-trihydroxycholecalciferol; 3,906,014 directed to 3-deoxy-1.alpha.-hydroxycholecalciferol; 3,069,321 directed to the preparation of various side chain fluorinated vitamin D.sub.3 derivatives and side chain fluorinated dihydrotrachysterol.sub.3 analogs.